The disclosed embodiments relate to an improved control system for a printing system and, more particularly, to a switchable digital front end (DFE) implementation permitting multiple digital front ends to be selectively used with a single print engine.
Digital printing systems can be as simple as an office laser printer or can be room size devices that include multiple paper feeders, multiple mark facilities (for example a black and white unit and a color unit), collators, staplers and shrink wrappers. Larger standalone systems, such as the Xerox iGen3™ 110 Digital Production Press include an input module, sometimes referred to as a “digital front end (DFE),” in which various operations are performed on an incoming print job. An example of a complex DFE, performing such operations as decomposition, image processing, and image editing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,634, the pertinent portions of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is known that large color publishing systems, such as the Xerox iGen3™ 110 Digital Production Press, can be configured with one of several publicly available DFEs, and it is also known that certain DFEs are better suited for certain document processing applications than others. For example, it is understood that a first type of DFE might be preferred for use in graphic arts applications, while a second type of DFE might be preferred for use in applications other than graphic arts. As the use of large color publishing systems continues to expand, however, it is contemplated that a single shop or user might desire to employ multiple DFEs for the purpose of providing graphic arts and other applications under the “same roof.”
There is a desire among graphic arts and standard color printing customers to use multiple DFEs with a single print engine (PE). Also, for field service training and trade shows, there is a demand to demonstrate more than one DFE with a single PE. As understood, alternating DFEs requires a service representative to manually swap DFE cards (and related components) in and out of a host printing system. The swapping process can be time consuming, and the reliability of the host printing system can be jeopardized. In particular, over time, the repeated insertion and removal of image data interface cards (IDICs), along with associated interface connectors, can be harmful to the system. There are several risks associated with continued insertion, including: static discharge damage to the boards, damage to an associated backplane due to disconnect connect cycles, and damage to fiber-optic or other interface cables. It would be desirable to provide an arrangement in which multiple DFEs could be used alternately with a single PE without the need to manipulate related hardware after initial installation.
In accordance with the one aspect of the disclosed embodiments, there is provided a printing system for producing prints from a print job. The printing system includes: a first digital front end capable of decomposing the print job, a second digital front end capable of decomposing the print job and an image path. The image path, which communicates selectively with the first digital front end and the second digital front end, receives a decomposed print job from the first digital front end when the first digital front end and the image path are configured in a first mode, and receives a decomposed print job from the second digital front end when the second digital front end and the image path are configured in a second mode. The printing system further includes a selection system for disposing the first digital front end and the image path in the first mode, or the second digital front end and the image path in the second mode.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosed embodiments, there is provided a print control system for use with a print engine. The print control system includes a first control subsystem for decomposing a first job to obtain a first set of print-related information, and a second control subsystem for decomposing a second job to obtain a second set of print-related information. The print control system further includes a switching system communicating with the first control subsystem and the second control system. In operation the switching system is disposed in a first switching state at a first time to direct the first set of print-related information from the first control subsystem to the print engine, and is disposed in a second switching state at a second time to direct the second set of print-related information from the second control subsystem to the print engine.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the disclosed embodiments, there is provided a method for producing prints from a print job. The method includes: configuring a first digital front end, a second digital front end and image path in such a way that the image path receives a rasterized print job from the first digital front end when the first digital front end and the image path are configured in a first mode, and that the image path receives a rasterized print job from the second digital front end when the second digital front end and the image path are configured in a second mode; and disposing either the first digital front end and the image path in the first mode, or the second digital front end and the image path in the second mode.